Disco Duck
by santittanyy
Summary: The glee club blow off some steam and host a party. Brittany and Santana enjoy the perks of being together officially, and they can't get enough of each other. Brittana pairing with a side of Faberry. Rated M for profanities used by 'Snix' and may contain scenes of a sexual nature. Not suitable for younger audiences.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to the characters go to their respectful owners blah blah blah etc etc.**_

**Hey guys, so if you're reading this you are either new or you know that my story was taken down. removed it because my summary was rated M and apparently that is not allowed. **

**This is my first attempt at fan fiction and please keep in mind that I have never solely read Faberry so what I write is just based on snippets from Brittana fanfics that feature Faberry, and the program itself. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You don't have to go, do you?" Santana whined into Brittany's ear with her arms enveloping Brittany's waist, who was now sitting up on the bed in front of her.

"Babyyy, you know I'd love to stay right here and get more sweet lady kisses from you, but I really gotta go to this class president meeting. I'll come back in a couple of hours and we can pick up from where we left off. Plus, I think Lord Tubbington has been smoking again. I found some cigarette butts in his kitty box, so I need to check on him so I can stay the night here."

The Latina's lips curled upwards at the thought of Brittany in her bed again later. She hopped up off the bed and pulled her into a tight embrace for a passionate kiss. "What was that for?" Brittany said, her eyes still closed, unwilling to part lips with her girlfriend.

"Just a teaser for later and an incentive for you to come home as quickly as possible." Santana smirked, seeing her girlfriend bite her lip, her eyes roaming over Santana's body, mentally undressing her.

Brittany gave her a quick peck and a slap on the ass before Santana's house.

"Mmmhmmm?" Quinn answered, clearly distracted as she answered the phone.

"Fabray, who the hell is this mystery guy you won't tell us about?"

"Mystery guy? I don't know what you're talking about" Santana could hear giggling in the background.

"Cut the crap, Q. You think I don't notice the difference between sexually-frustrated-Quinn, and clearly-getting-laid-Quinn?"

Quinn's laugh was muffled by a pair of lips on hers. "Stop..." She replied, giddily in a hoarse voice.

"You are not getting it on right now- are you? QUINN?"

"No, of course not..." Quinn's voice was distant and dreamy.

"Jesus Christ! Can't you keep it in your pants for 5 seconds?" Santana's voice was irritated, clearly annoyed that Quinn was getting some action while Brittany was at some stupid meeting.

"HAH! That's rich coming from you, S. So why did you ring me again?"

"Oh, right, that. Well my house is getting work done and Britt's sister is having a sleep over this weekend, so-"

"We've been over this, Lopez, you're not using my house, or more importantly my **bed**, to get it on with your girlfriend."

"No, that's not what I was asking- although I don't remember you complaining that one time when we all-"

"Santana! Don't! I thought we said we weren't gonna talk about that ever again?" Quinn was much more alert than before, upon hearing the unholy trinity orgy being rehashed.

"Aw come on, you know you enjoyed it, girls are hot!" The Latina chuckled to herself.

"I'm hanging up now" Quinn responded, with an irritated tone.

"No wait! So I called because we haven't had a party in a while. Remember when we got invited to parties every week? It's our senior year, we should be drinking and smoking and getting arrested and doing body shots..-" Santana thought back to the time she was doing body shots off of Brittany, who always seems to be half naked at parties and gets very touchy feely with Santana.

"We got unpopular, remember? I had a baby, you came out of the closet, things went into a downward spiral.."

"Which is why we should throw a party of our own! If you can't beat 'em, join 'em! Besides, even that glee party we had at Rachel's was pretty fun..." Santana silently gasps, realizing she just admitted that aloud. She hears muffling on the other end of the line. Who the fuck is Quinn with, anyway?

"Guess what? Rachel's house is free this weekend." Quinn replies, smirking to herself.

"Cool. Wait, how the hell did you know that that troll has a free house?" The Latina says, questioningly.

"Hey, so I gotta go, my history assignment is due tomorrow." The conversation ends abruptly, leaving Santana confused.

Still itching for Brittany to get back, and reminded that Quinn is getting some, Santana opens her laptop and goes into the 'Brittany' folder on her desktop. She gets under her blanket on her bed, fully concentrated on the pictures of her girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Hope you like it. Is anyone else hoping Brittany doesn't graduate so Santana also stays back and we get to keep Brittana in our lives?  
**

Brittany's meeting ran late so when she came back, she found Santana sprawled across the bed with her laptop open and her hand down her pants, fast asleep.

Brittany turned the computer around to see what porn site she was on when she found herself looking at pictures she had sent Santana.

A smile crept over her face as she lifted Santana's hand hidden in her shorts causing her to stir, and sucked on her moist fingers.

"You're back" the Latina whispered sleepily as she pulled Brittany down on top of her.

"You started without me" pouted Brittany as she straddles her girlfriend.

"How was your meeting?" Santana asked, clearly distracted by the jeans she was in the process of unbuttoning.

"Looong" the Blonde replied as she continued kissing down Santana's neck and sucking on her pulse point.

"How was… your evening?" the blonde chuckled as she sucked on Santana's fingers again, reminding her of earlier.

"Well, imagine this" Santana spoke in between kisses.

"You're in a candy shop, looking at all the amazing candy" Brittany smiled, thinking of the pictures on the computer.

"But when you go to buy the candy, so you can taste it in your mouth" she continued, deepening the kiss, "you realize your money is at some class president meeting at school so you can't buy any candy."

This caused Brittany to erupt into laughter, but Santana pounced on her, determined to get some more action.

"Oh and guess what? You know how we love parties?"

"Um _yeah_" Brittany answered excitedly, picturing Santana in tight, tight shorts, grinding up against her.

"Well, me and Quinn are trying to organize one this Friday" she said while pulling off her girlfriends shirt.

"Woo!" Brittany says while fist pumping "But.. Where are we going to have it?" she frowned while tangling her hands in Santana's hair.

"Berry's" Santana replied as her hand made its way up Brittany's thigh.

"Wait.. so Santana Lopez..-"

"This is I" smirked the Latina.

"Is stepping foot into Rachel Berry's.."

-"Commonly referred to as Hobbit" Joked Santana.

The blonde struggled to piece this information together with each movement the hand on her thigh was making.

"What has the world come to?" said Brittany with an exasperated sigh.

"Well I figured.. Since we can't stay at each others houses this weekend, if we went to a party we could just get it on there."

She said, trailing her hands dangerously close to Brittany's core.

"Looks like someone's eager to get laid.. " She smiles as she bends down to peck her girlfriends jaw line.

"You bet!" Santana replied before flipping them over and ravishing her girlfriend.

* * *

The next morning, the two cheerleaders rushed to school, already extremely late due to the shower after round one turning into round two, and the getting dressed for school initiating round three.

Brittany's hands wandered between Santana's legs, who was trying her best to focus on the road.

After fifteen excruciating minutes, Santana gave in and pulled over on the road-side. "Fuck it, we're already late, anyway." She let out before feverishly attacking Brittany's lips, beginning round four.

Santana swung the classroom door open for third period, and herself and Brittany took their seats. Because they were late, they couldn't get seats beside each other. Quinn motioned Santana to take the seat beside her and Brittany sat in the row ahead.

"Good night, I take it?" Smirked Quinn as she grabbed conceiler from her bag and dabbed it on the copious amounts of hickeys covering the latina's neck.

"You have some balls coming in without a scarf after last night" Quinn joked.

"Believe me, I would've... but these weren't here when I left the house." Santana's face reddened slightly.

"You dog!" She laughed, looking towards Brittany who turned around and winked at Quinn, before settling her gaze on Santana and licking her lips suggestively.

Santana had to cross her legs to control her urge to jump Brittany's bones right there and then.

"You two are like bunnies in heat or something.. how many t-"

Brittany interrupted Quinn as she turned in her seat again, holding up four fingers.

She made eye contact with Santana as she sucked on each finger, tasting the remnants of the car journey.

Quinn's jaw dropped as she stared in awe at the two girls.

Santana kept her legs tightly crossed, feeling them growing wetter each second as she squeezed the sides of her chair, trying to contain herself.

"What has gotten into her?" Quinn nodded towards Brittany.

"Well, ever since the news about Sue having a lesbian head cheerleader came out, my twitter followers have skyrocketed. All these girls keep messaging me and proposing and stuff. I don't even know how they found out it was me! I never replied to the DMs, and Brittany found out about it. And well, you know how she gets when she's jealous.. " Santana whispered seriously, weary that her girlfriend was sitting close by.

"So in other words, she is throwing herself at you because she is ridiculously overprotective."

"Yeah, I guess so.. and who am I to turn down her offers? I am her girlfriend after all.. it's my job to keep her happy" Santana replied, unable to tear her eyes away from the blonde in front.

The bell sounded and the three girls began walking to their lockers. Brittany and Santana linked pinkies as Quinn began planning the party for that evening with Santana.

"So Puck is on alcohol, Mike is on music, Rachel and I are on clean up and-"

"Rachel and Quinn, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-"

Quinn cut Brittany off quickly "B! Shut your mouth!"

"Don't talk to Britt like that! And anyway, we all know its true" Santana retorted.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Said Quinn, doing her best to cool down her cheeks.

"Why are you blushing then? I bet that mystery guy would be really jealous if he saw your reaction to Berry right now."

"Or her.." Brittany said quietly.

"Wait, what?" The Latina stopped in her tracks, whirling around at this revelation.

"I'm just saying.. it might be a mystery girl " Said Brittany, simply.

Oh my God, Britt, you're right!" Whispered Santana, dumbfounded.

Brittany squealed with delight, still unsure of what she was right about but happy with her girlfriend's reaction.

"Would you guys stop already! I'm going to class, you better not be gossiping about me while I'm gone." Quinn stormed off.

"Well, if your ears go as red as your cheeks, then we're definitely talking about you" Brittany said while Quinn was still in earshot.

"Oh and tell RACHEL we say hi" Santana shouted down the corridor.

* * *

While the students waited for Glee club to start, Santana and Quinn continued planning the party before Brittany joined them.

"I'd say two or three kegs would be enough" Said Santana.

"Hey babe" Brittany said, giving Santana a peck on the cheek before sitting on her lap, due to her usual seat being taken by Quinn.

"Why aren't you sitting beside-"

"DON'T, B." Quinn cut across Brittany before she could finish.

"Q, I swear if you raise your voice to Britt ONE more time-" Santana said, annoyance very clear in her voice. Brittany smiled shyly into the nape of Santana's neck.

"You know, I get really turned on when you go into Snix mode" She whispered into the Latina's ear.

"Oh really?" Santana smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Guys, please keep it in your pants for a minute, you'll have plenty of time for that later." Quinn looked away, subconsciously at Rachel.

"You're just Lime green jello that you can't do this with-"

"B! I'm serious! Don't say a word" Quinn answered, a frightened look in her face.

"What's the deal, Q? From what I heard on the phone last night, you two were doing a LOT of this" Santana turned Brittany's leg so she was straddling her, and proceeded to grind their hips together and fake moan, pretending to get it on.

"Seriously guys!" Quinn's hands flew to cover her eyes. "There's a time and a place for that!"

"Which for you, just so happened to be last night with the hobbit" Santana replied, giggling with Brittany.

"Okay listen. If I tell you something will you stop bringing it up?" Quinn said, scooting her chair closer to the couple.

"Of course" they answered in unison, suddenly turning serious.

"We have kind of been seeing each other. Secretly... " Quinn whispered, allowing an ever so sight smile to grace her face.

Brittany squealed, bouncing up and down, distracting Santana with the sudden friction between their legs. She eyed up her girlfriend with a look of pure lust, bit her lip and shook her mind of the thoughts threatening to take over her mind.

"San?"

"Mhmm?" She replied distractedly, tearing her gaze away from Brittany and back to Quinn. "Oh, sorry. So yeah, um.. what were you saying?"

The blondes laughed in unison before getting serious again.

"The problem is, she wants to keep it a secret." A look of slight disappointment took over Quinn's face.

"Oh, well then tonight's your lucky night then." Smirked Santana.

"How?" Quinn asked, puzzled.

"You know how pretty much anything can happen at parties, right?" Santana said, knowingly.

"Not to mention, it's the perfect time for things to come out in the open. Nothing seems like a big deal when you're drunk." Brittany added.

"But how do I make sure that everything goes the way I need it to go?" Quinn asked, still not convinced.

"Easy." Santana replied.

"Body shots" both girls said in unison, as they exchanged mischievous looks.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**

**Santittanyy**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I want to drag out the party as much as possible because it's way more interesting than school/glee club. Hope you enjoy! Santittanyy**

* * *

By the time the cheerleaders arrive, Rachel and Quinn are finishing getting the house 'party-proofed', Mike is organising the music and Puck is setting up the drinking games.

The blonde and brunette keep laughing hysterically at each other's jokes, both clearly tipsy already.

Santana makes her way over to Puck, grabbing herself and Brittany a drink each.

"Don't load up on too much booze, the drinking games are the best part" Puck winks at Santana while handing her a red cup.

"That must be the first time you've ever handed me a drink without demanding I down it immediately" Santana comments, raising her eyebrows at Puck.

"Well you're off the market now, so the best I get to do is watch. And drinking games make for better viewing than watching you puke your ring up in the toilet." Puck smirks.

"Who says you'll even _get_ to see Brittany and I in either situation?" Santana retorts.

"Um.. hello? Have you been introduced to drunk-stripper Brittany yet? 'Coz I sure have!" Puck's mind goes back to the previous Berry party, and a certain pink polka dot bra he could still picture vividly.

"You best not be imagining my girl in your head right now or I'll sack you so hard you're new nickname will be turtle". Santana begins squaring up to Puck as he backs away.

"Babe," Brittany interrupts, "You ready to get our drink on, or what?" She steps between the two, strategically placing her hand on the Latina's hip to subtly inch her away from Puck.

Santana's anger softens into a pout. "Sure" she replies.

"Mohawk. Lime and salt us. A-sap." Her gaze doesn't leave Brittany.

* * *

Brittany locks lips with Santana, backing her away against the nearby table.

"Shaaawwwwtttsss" Rachel shouts in her best gangster accent, dragging Quinn to the table where Brittany and Santana were.

Brittany lifts Santana up by her thighs, lips still pressed together, and sits her onto the table before finally breaking the kiss.

Santana lets out a quiet whine at the sudden lack of physical contact between them, only to be met by Brittany's tongue trailing up her abs.

Brittany feels Santana's body shudder at her touch. For good measure, she licks the same line once more before dusting the exposed abs with salt.

"You know what could make this even better?" Puck chokes out.

He lifts Quinn onto the table and motions for Rachel to mirror Brittany's actions.

The girls roll their eyes but oblige, using 'it's all in good fun' as their excuse.

Brittany licks up the line of salt, and continues on all the way up to Santana's rolled up tee despite the salt line having stopped long before that.

She downs the shot before biting into the lime strategically placed in Santana's mouth, and making sure that her tongue makes contact with Santana's lower lip before parting.

Santana grabs the back of Brittany's neck, pulling her into a deep kiss before allowing her to stand up.

"This is going to be an awesome party" Puck adds, along with Sam and Artie who must've arrived while the girls were.. distracted.

"Your turn" Puck grins loudly, patting Rachel on the back.

She gulps loudly before copying Brittany's performance.

As she licks up Quinn' stomach, the blonde's breath hitches.

When Rachel downs the tequila, she grimaces, practically diving into Quinn's mouth to get rid of the taste.

Slightly shocked at the smaller girl's forwardness, Quinn accidentally lets the lime fall into her mouth.

"Oh man.." Sam mumbles, trying his best to hide the bulge appearing in his pants.

The two continue kissing for a minute before being brought back to reality by the loud cheering and whooping around them.

"Sorry, I-" Quinn says, taking the lime out of her mouth and giving Rachel an apologetic look.

"Wait, you're apologising for being a good kisser?" Rachel cut in, looking slightly dazed from the kiss and confused from the apology, but unwilling to pull away from Quinn's embrace to stand up properly.

"I think I've just died and went to heaven.." Puck admits, looking up to the ceiling and mouthing 'thank you'.

* * *

"Hey guys, so what did I..." Finn enters, suddenly noticing his girlfriend bent over a shirtless Quinn, who's arm is around Rachel's shoulder."..miss..?"

Finn finishes, doing a double-take on the two before Rachel quickly jumps backwards out of Quinn's embrace.

"SHOTSSSSS!" Artie shouts, filling Finn in, who's still standing awkwardly, staring at Quinn.

"Tequila me, baby" Santana taps at Brittany's shoulder, doing her best to avert the attention from her friend's awkward situation.

Brittany hops onto the table and leans down to kiss her pulse point.

"Sure thing" She whispers suggestively before lying down beside her girlfriend.

The Latina sits up, but stays on the table, pulling the blonde's shirt up a lot higher than necessary, then straddling Brittany.

She licks a line from the cheerleader's cleavage up to her collarbone before sprinkling it with salt.

Picking another slice of lime up using her mouth, she places it on Brittany's mouth and then kisses her chin.

Shifting herself further down the pale girl's legs, she grabs the tequila bottle and proceeds to fill Brittany's belly button with liquor.

Careful not to make the tequila spill, she made her way back up Brittany's body and licked the line of salt. She then sucked on the blonde's belly-button, lapping up the drips escaping before grazing her body against her girlfriend's on her way to the Lime.

The blonde could feel herself getting more moist by the minute and let a moan escape before rising to meet the Latina's lips, unable to ignore the sexual tension any longer.

The growing audience around them just stared in awe, completely lost for words.

"You're not the only one who can be a tease" smirked Santana as she pulled back slightly.

Brittany followed Santana's lips, keeping her eyes shut, hypnotised by the caramel-skinned god laying on top of her.

* * *

The girls suddenly became aware of the people around them upon hearing another group of people come in.

"The world is a wonderful place" Puck said quietly, unable to move his limbs or tear his gaze away.

"I think we should continue this upstairs" Brittany says, biting her lip has her eyes grow darker.

"Good idea" Santana replies, hopping off the table and tugging Brittany by the hand upstairs.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of this chapter! Any ideas on what else should happen at this party?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything, unfortunately, but if I did, it'd be called The Faberrytana Show instead of Glee. Also please excuse the change in tenses from the last chapter, I'm still trying to figure this thing out.**

**Here's what you missed on Disco Duck (Imagine some extremely fast talking done by Santana, Lip synching and ridiculously hot winking done by Brittany)**

_**The party at Rachel's resulted in Brittana doing body shots, closely followed by Faberry.**_

_**Both couples kissed, Puck & gang drooled, Finn was pissed.**_

As the cheerleaders reach the top of the stairs, Brittany slams the brunette against the wall and attacks her with her lips, both hands resting either side of the Latina's head.

Santana responds by pulling her impossibly closer by the waistband of her shorts and wrapping one leg around her.

Brittany lets out a moan as soon as she feels the brunette break the kiss to move to her collarbone.

The blonde grabs the thigh wrapped around her and pulls it even closer, feeling the heat emanating from each others cores.

Unable to take it any longer, Brittany grabs Santana's other leg hoisting her up onto her hips.

While Santana peppers the blonde's neck in kisses, Brittany backs into every door in search of a bed.

They finally reach an unlocked room and waste no time in hitting the bed, neglecting the light switch and the open door.

In record time, the two are butt naked and tongue deep in a make-out session.

Noticing the cold breeze hitting the blondes exposed skin in comparison to the smoking hot (in every sense of the word) Latina currently occupying the rest of Brittany, she looks up only to notice the door left ajar.

"San" she mumbles, trying to stay focused and not succumb to the caramel skinned goddess in her company.

"You like that, baby?" The Latina continues sucking her neck, lust clearly evident in her voice, unaware of the open door.

"No-_oh_" she moans, squeezing her eyes shut as Santana skillfully sucks at her pulse. "Th-the doo-_ugh_-or.." she manages to get out before arching her back towards the darker girl.

"wha-" the Latina asks turning to notice the door open and light on.

"Ugh. One sec" she hops off the bed and shuts the door. Immediately after turning out the light, she halts at the end of the bed. "Wait.."

"Hurry San, I need my sweet lady kisses" Brittany whines, as she sits up to see what's wrong.

"This is Berry's room" Santana realizes much to her horror. "B, you know my rules. No sex if our parents are watching or if we're in the troll's bed. And it's not like I have that many rules."

"Sannyyyyyyy" The blonde replies, pouting as she crawls over the bed to where her girlfriend is standing. "Please San, I've been waiting for this all day" Brittany pouts.

"Can't we just go into the other bedroom?" Santana suggests.

"Too far. Can't wait. Naked." The blonde replies, pulling the Latina onto the bed by her hand.

"You _sooo_ owe me" Santana smirks, allowing herself to be pulled on top of her girlfriend.

"Anything you want, babe" Brittany winks as she flips them over. "Including this" she grins, grazing her lips down the silky smooth skin until she reaches the familiar black lace.

* * *

"Finn wait, I can explain!" the small brunette shouts worriedly towards the tall football player on his way out of the house.

"you don't need to explain, it looked pretty clear to me what you and Quinn were doing" the tall male retorts.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

Finn spins around as they both stand outside the house. "Tell me this; do you have feelings for Quinn? Do you love her more than you love me?"

She can see so much anger in his eyes.

"I... I-"

His hands turned to fists as agitation now adds to his anger. Any trace of tipsiness has disappeared from her system as the seriousness of the situation hits her.

"Well?"

"I don't know how to say this..."

"Spit it out already!" he shouts.

"Yes. I have feelings for Quinn. I promise I didn't mean to fall for her while I was with you but.. It just happened!" she lets out an exasperated sigh as she follows him onto the lawn.

"I knew it! Ever since that car accident you've been all over her!" Finn shouts through gritted teeth.

"Finn I'm sorry. It's just.. I realized that night at the hospital how broken my life would be if she didn't survive. How devastating it would be to say goodbye to her. And how, no matter what, I would never move on, even with _you_ in my life if it meant being without her." The short brunette admits, looking down at her shoes.

"Why didn't you say something? Why did you wait until now? You lead me on, Rachel! Do you know how selfish you are?" Finn replies, still raging.

"I bet that isn't even the first time you've kissed her, is it?" He screams, squaring up to her as she backs away, frightened.

"I'm so sorry, Finn, you didn't deserve that, I really should have been honest with you, but I love her, I really do" She sobs, still backing away, across the lawn.

"You selfish, fame-hungry little slut" His words slash into her, as he gives her a look of pure evil while continuing to square up to her like a predator stalking it's prey.

"Back the fuck up, Finn. You heard the girl, she's sorry. Now get your filthy ass off her property before I call the cops on you!" Quinn retorts from the doorway.

Rachel's jaw drops as she sprints into the blonde's arms to safety.

"Call yourself a Christian? **Hah**. Well I bet God is looking down at you in disgust right now. Burn in hell for all I care. The two of you!" The furious boy spits towards the two girls before walking out of the driveway.

"Thank god you opened the door Quinn, he looked like he was about to beat the crap out of me!" The brunette sobs into the blonde's neck.

"You're safe now, babe. Don't worry. I'm here." The taller girl comforts her as she closes the door behind them and brings her into the safety of her house.

"I've never seen Finn like that before.. he was so angry" Rachel whispers.

"He looked like a fucking psycho!" Quinn replies, keeping her arms tightly around the smaller girl.

"Do you want me to kick everyone out of the house?" She asks caringly, noticing the house still filled up with _way_ more people than were invited.

"No, it's kind of nice to have the distraction. Do you mind if we go upstairs though?" The brunette raises her head and looks at her friend with puffy, hopeful eyes.

"Sure" The blonde smiles reassuringly.

* * *

Still deep in conversation, the two enter Rachel's room, only to be met by loud moans and Spanish curse words.

Rachel stares at the extremely naked Santana and the blissfully unaware blonde who's face is burried deep between her girlfriend's legs.

"Fuuu-_ughh_-uck Britt.. **Door**!"

The blonde falls off the bed in surprise as the Latina does her best to cover her naked self with blankets.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Rachel shouts, covering her eyes.

Quinn bursts into laughter.

"Well, when two girls love each other very much, they like to-" Brittany begins mockingly, only temporarily embarrassed by their current situation before making light of it.

"I know what you're doing, Brittany," Rachel squeals at the giggling girls, glaring at them with a look of horror, "but why the hell are you in my bed?"

"It was Brittany's idea, I was being seduced against my will" Santana smirks.

Brittany jumps back into the bed to cover herself with the blanket. "I didn't hear _you_ complaining" she huffs.

"You two just gonna stand their or do you wanna join us?" Santana grins, winking at Quinn.

"Those are new sheets! **GET OUT**!" Rachel screams.

The cheerleaders grab their clothes while wrapped in the blanket and scamper off to the bathroom to get changed.

Quinn bites her lip to stop herself from smiling but can't help it.

"What's so funny?" Rachel pouts.

"Just what you said about me to Finn earlier.." she raises her eye brow, "I knew you liked me but I didn't know you were obsessed with me".

"Don't flatter yourself honey," Rachel replies as her mood drastically changes, "besides, you know that my obsessions with people only last like, a week. Take Adele for example."

"You can try to hide it all you want babe, but I know you're completely in love with me."

Rachel blushes, as her stomach does a somersault when Quinn utters the word 'babe'.

* * *

"I can't believe you threw me under the go-cart like that" Brittany pouts.

"I think the word you're looking for is bus, and I didn't throw you under it. They know just as well as me that I wouldn't let _anyone_ make me do something if I didn't want to do it. Besides, I _did_ suggest switching rooms" Santana says softly as she brushes a stray strand of the sulky blonde's hair behind her ear.

"And I _was_ in the middle of making it up to you" Brittany reminds her.

"Yeah, in the middle. Do you know how frustrating it was for me when they came in before _I_ came? I was so close and they just **had** to interrupt 5 seconds too soon.." Santana sighed.

"Well, I'd hate to be called a quitter... and we're alone again right now.." Brittany says suggestively, walking towards Santana.

"There's a lock on the door" The Latina replies, closing the space between them as she licks her lips seductively.

"And it certainly wouldn't be our first time in a bathroom..." Brittany whispers before jumping Santana and curling her legs around her waist.

Santana leans her up against the door for support and locks the door before kissing every inch of the blonde she's holding up.


End file.
